1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-band wireless electronics, and particularly to a printed multi-band active integrated MIMO antenna directly connected to active transceivers containing both transmit and receive amplifiers
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiband antennas are currently widely used in all types of wireless handheld devices, from cell phones, to tablet PCs and laptops. Such antennas can support multiple standards, and are usually compact and conformal to the device shape and size. The use of multiple antennas within the user handheld devices is becoming a necessity in fourth generation (4G) and fifth generation (5G) wireless terminals as they provide much higher data rates that are required for high speed and multimedia data transfers that we all enjoy nowadays. The use of multiple antennas is required within the multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) system architecture that utilizes the once very undesirable multipath phenomena in single antenna devices to its advantage in increasing the data throughput.
Active integrated antennas (AIA) refer to antennas intimately integrated with active devices including the DC bias network without any isolator or circulator. There is no boundary or separable point between active circuits and the antenna in an AIA and both of them are designed as a whole unit. So, neither the antenna nor the active circuits need to be designed for 50Ω except at the AIA input/output port. AIAs have very desirable features such as, increasing the effective length for short antennas (antenna miniaturization), increasing the bandwidth, decreasing the mutual coupling between adjacent array elements, improving the noise factors, and improving the gain of the antenna.
Thus, multi-band active integrated MIMO antennas solving the aforementioned problems are desired.